Villains
There are many reasons why people choose a life of villainy. For some, it is greed and the endless pursuit of wealth. For others, there is an unquenchable thirst for power. Some desire nothing more than to cause agony or sow chaos. Still others have noble intentions at heart, yet care little for the law. There are some villains who even claim they are not bad at all, but simply misunderstood. Whatever their motivation, villains share one thing in common: they always place the interests of themselves above the interests of others. When this attitude combines with super-powered abilities, the results can be devastating. __TOC__ Villains Stats are related (Health/Strength/Focus) 'Crucia (40/2/6)' - Torturous Jolt Crucia's body channels ions in the air and transforms them into painful electrical currents. She has no control over her ability and failed to find a cure. Unable to bear the torment any longer, she underwent a procedure that numbed her sense of touch, depriving her of both pain and pleasure. Now bitter at the world, she forces others to experience agonizing pain to her delight. 'Cyborg (65/3/9)' - Reboot Before he became Dr. Leer's personal bodyguard, Cyborg was once known as Francis Harris, the commander of the world's largest private military. Years later, he would then subject his body to various enhancement projects that would increase his strength and speed up his body's healing process. His obsession for power and mastering weapons eventually led him to becoming Dr. Leer's partner in creating deadly biochemical weapons. 'Darlok (90/4/8)' - Steal Soul The youngest child to a powerful line of sorcerers, Darlok was an exceptional prodigy in the arcane arts. However, he was also impatient and reckless, and his hunger for power began to corrupt his soul. Eventually, he fully enveloped himself in dark magic, becoming an avatar for evil itself. He gains his power by draining the life force of his victims. Crucia.PNG|Crucia Cyborg.PNG|Cyborg Darlok.PNG|Darlok Demonicus.PNG|Demonicus Dingo.PNG|Dingo DrLeer.PNG|Dr. Leer Eight.PNG|Eight Glut.PNG|Glut Grimnur.PNG|Grimnur HauYu.PNG|Hau Yu Hemata.PNG|Hemata Hydra.PNG|Hydra JudgeGrudge.PNG|Judge Grudge Keplar.PNG|Keplar Kiss.PNG|Kiss Lich.PNG|Lich Malady.PNG|Malady MarshalDae.PNG|Marshal Dae Megabot.PNG|Megabot Molly.PNG|Molly MrKnow.PNG|Mr. Know Nephestu.PNG|Nephestu Nommo.PNG|Nommo Redox.PNG|Redox Revenant.PNG|Revenant RottedRose.PNG|Rotted Rose Scorch.PNG|Scorch Shadowmark.PNG|Shadowmark Shinobi.PNG|Shinobi Shrill.PNG|Shrill Silverskin.PNG|Silverskin Smog.PNG|Smog Snake.PNG|Snake Surge.PNG|Surge Thorax.PNG|Thorax TopHat.PNG|Top Hat Veila.PNG|Veila 'Demonicus (90/5/10)' - Infernal Wrath Demonicus was once a fallen angel that stood for divine power. During the Afterlife War, Demonicus’s lust for power and malevolence aligned him with the gods of evil. As an evil spiritual entity, he possesses superhuman strength, and a variety of supernatural powers. Demonicus can be conjured and controlled by the wicked, as he feeds off the evil energy of living beings. 'Dingo (45/2/5)' - Mad Dog Dingo is a combination of the worst parts of wild dog and human. Created in a lab, then discarded as an accident, he was shipped to Australia with the first penal colonies. Never one for honest labor, Dingo quickly became a beast and a burden for the law-enforcement of Australia. His only real talents are violence and greed, so when not behind bars he robs, spies, kills, and more, for anyone willing to throw him a bone. 'Dr. Leer (50/1/6)' - Secret Formula Dr. Lionel Leer is a former triple Nobel laureate lauded for his work in a variety of scientific fields. His brilliance alone is attributed to the success of the mega corporation, Tech Corp., where until recently he served as Chief Scientist. After being fired, however, he disappeared. Since then, intelligence indicates that he's the mastermind behind hundreds of horrendous crimes. 'Eight (55/2/8)' - Replication Eight has the power to replicate herself. Her organic copies appear to share the same consciousness. They are all pieces of her singular mind. Her ability to see through the eyes and ears of each of her clones gives her tactical superiority. This makes her a formidable fighter, a notorious thief, and a wildly successful mercenary - not to mention an amazing lover. 'Glut (35/2/6)' - Foul Stench Vile, disgusting, revolting and degenerate, Glut manages to personify all that is repulsive in the world. While his origins are a mystery (some say he’s the twisted offspring of a woman and a fly), he spends his days and nights reveling in sewage waste and dining on garbage. His stench is toxic, and his projectile vomit can melt skin off bones. He takes a perverted interested in corrupting innocents, and his past crimes are too horrific to speak of. 'Grimnur (60/3/12)' - Visions of Fire Grimnur is immortal, ancient, and cruel. He was a mage for Viking warships, an agent for the Knights Templar, and has fought in every major war in human history. He was the first human to discover the secrets of controlling fire. After that he wiped out the Neanderthal race. He leads a strange life, often forgetting who he is for centuries, and then rediscovering his power over others. 'Hau Yu (45/2/5)' - Demonic Soul Digusting, revolting, greedy, and evil, Hau Yu is thought to be a demon in disguise. He runs an illegal slave labor operation, finding his workforce by kidnapping young children. Hau Yu forces his slaves to sleep in cages, wallowing in their own waste and misery. His ability to manipulate fire and to transform into smoke makes him extremely difficult to apprehend. 'Hemata (40/1/6)' - Blood Magic There is a price for power. Hemata has power over blood, using it to perform feats in battle and to weave spells of blood-magic. The price she paid for this power was her humanity. Soulless, merciless, and truly bloodthirsty, she now wants to increase her magical powers in a bloody harvest of souls. 'Hydra (60/3/7)' - Petrify Mythological stories and legends are rife with sea monsters, but Hydra is no myth. Little is known about her, for most who encounter her do not live to tell. Hydra is extremely difficult to track because she lives in the deepest oceans. She surfaces only now and then to terrorize ships at sea, sinking them to feed on human flesh. 'Judge Grudge (40/1/5)' - Condemn What makes a good judge? Clear, objective reasoning, knowledge of the law, and courtroom control. Judge Grudge wanted to be the best, so he took any help he could get, including mental boosts offered by Dr. Leer. The enhancers worked, but too well. They gave Judge Grudge the power to shake the earth with his mind, and to never forget anything. Pure memory turned out to be pure pain for the Judge. Pain turned into hatred. Now the world is his courtroom, and everyone in it is GUILTY! 'Keplar (50/1/5)' - Chaotic Rage While not technically a villain, Dr. John Keplar has a terrible affliction. When he is angered, his body produces cosmic energies that rip holes in the space-time continuum. Piss him off and the world may end! He is married to Aura Flux, whose power of kinetic energy helps Keplar harness his body's destructive force. 'Kiss (35/1/5)' - Bedazzle Kiss is one of the world's most dangerous foes. Her body releases a pheromone that gives her complete psychic control over most men and some women. She was unaware of this power until recently, having always assumed it was her beauty that inspired others. Obsessed with the life of luxury, she now "rents" out her abilities at an extraordinary rate. 'Lich (65/2/6)' - Lord of the Dead Sorcerers who dabble in the dark arts may learn to animate a corpse. To summon the Lich, however, requires one to fully embrace the Shadow. The ritual uses magic to imbue a living human body with an ancient evil spirit. The spell immediately kills the host, transforming it into a sentient being with the power to summon undead creatures and the hunger for brains. 'Malady (30/1/6)' - Wilting Touch Hundreds of years ago, gypsies placed a curse on Malady's family: the eldest female child of all descendents would kill anything she touches at the onset of puberty. Most of her ancestors smothered their first female infant, but Malady's mother could not bear this pain. Instead, she prayed to her God to release the curse. She died at the withering hands of her 13 year old daughter. 'Marshall Dae (55/1/5)' - Declaration of War As Commander of the World Alliance military, Marshal Dae is entrusted with the security of the alliance. He lacks any super human abilities, and believes strongly that meta-humans are the greatest threat to civilization. He strongly advocates for disbanding the United League of Heroes and permanently placing all superbeings in isolated internment camps. 'Megabot (60/2/8)' - Fire Jet Dr. Leer's scientific genius runs the gamut, from biochemistry to engineering. He considers his Megabot unit to be the pinnacle of his robotic line: a brilliant combination of weaponry, tactical maneuverability, and artificial intelligence. Based on reports, many insiders believe Dr. Leer may be constructing an army of these units. 'Molly (50/2/6)' - Euphoria Molly was born to dance. He is big, tough as diamonds, and cool as a mint mojito. His body naturally produces drugs that keep him in a constant state of euphoria. These same chemicals also make him super-humanly strong, and a bit crazy. 'Mr. Know (35/1/4)' - Omniscience Mr. Know has the ability to telepathically 'hack in' to people's mind, no matter their distance to him. This makes him nearly omniscient: from a person's deepest darkest secrets to the temperature in Zimbabwe, he knows it all. Although this power makes him a dangerous threat, he appears to desire nothing more than to be pampered. 'Nephestu (65/3/7)' - Stormcaller Once a follower of faith in natural harmony and protecting Earth, Nephestu grew tired of worshipping others. He now uses his powers to crush those who refuse to bow to him. His desire for power over all led to his betrayal of the Immortals. With his greed and his hunger for everlasting powers, Nephestu will stop at nothing to become a god among men. 'Nommo (35/2/6)' - Fish Out of Water Nommo is an evil mystical being that appears as the spirit of Earth’s fury. Sent to walk the Earth among living entities, Nommo is on a mission to eradicate humanity, for he believes the living beings have consumed and corrupted water. As a master of water, Nommo’s earthly body requires that it inhabits a wet environment in order to survive. Living in a watery surrounding allows Nommo to exterminate those that greedily consume Earth’s most important element. 'Redox (60/3/8)' - Mutant Growth After Justice was transformed by Dr. Leer’s Astatine ray, he became the monster known as Redox. Following his transformation, he not only appeared deformed, he also lost his mind and became homicidal. However, since Redox is filled with an unstable element, the mutated monster’s health and life expectancy dwindles as his strength temporarily grows. 'Revenant (25/1/4)' - Haunt A Revenant is a visible ghost or an animated dead body that was conjured to terrorize the living. The spiritual beings that come back from the afterlife are former criminals and the most wicked people in their lifetime. Although physical contact cannot be initiated by a living being, it can be harmed by the Revenant’s touch. 'Rotted Rose (35/1/5)' - Thorn Barrage Rose Rubin was once an esteemed scientist at Leer Laboratories. After turning down the advances of her boss, she disappeared only to resurface years later as Rotted Rose. Her body has been spliced with plant DNA and infused with Astatine, giving her the ability to control plants, floral toxins, and thorns. Unfortunately, her transformation has destroyed her once rational mind, replacing it with raving lunacy. 'Scorch (55/2/5)' - Pyromania What happens when you combine the personality of a completely homicidal maniac with the power to control fire? You get Scorch, one of the most notorious villains in Earth history. Scorch does not appear capable of reason, and has already murdered thousands of lives. Unless completely contained, he will attempt to destroy all that he sees. 'Shadowmark (60/2/8)' - Gloomsday Very little is known of Shadowmark, but it is believed to be a creature of the dark summoned to this plane through magic. This conjuration binds him to the will of the sorcerer, who usually uses his skills to track and kill an enemy. Shadowmark can imbue life to shadows, and well as transport through them. In addition, he is deadly with a bow and arrow. 'Shinobi (45/2/7)' - Ninja Blade Shinobi is the head of a secret society known as the Scions of Shadow, who revere the darkness as holy. They are a deceitful and manipulative group who seek to bring chaos to the world by planting lies and sowing distrust. By faithfully serving the Shadow, all Scions are imbued with dark powers. As their leader, Shinobi has directed the Scions's resources to destroy the World Alliance. 'Shrill (60/1/7)' - Psychic Shriek Shrill's abilty to redirect sonar vibrations makes him extremely sensitive to sound. His abusive father knew this from an early age, and would often leave him alone for hours in a pitch black room, with a screeching sound blaring through hidden speakers. Now full of rage, he hates sound of any kind, and can condense the vibrations of the slightest whisper to a deadly weapon. 'Silverskin (40/2/6)' - Deep Freeze With a genius intellect and cold manipulation, Silverskin uses his control over water and ice to enact his latest master scheme. He has accumulated a vast fortune in locating valuable objects and pushing them through the black market. If you are looking for something and you can't find it anywhere else, you may bet Silverskin will find it...providing you can afford his price. 'Smog (55/2/4)' - Poison Gas A former chemist, Smog's brain was forever corrupted after inhaling a deadly vapor. He now uses poisonous gases and flames expelled from a contraption on his back to subdue, confuse, and kill others. Recently, he appears to have procured a special gas from Dr. Leer that transforms humans into hideous creatures. 'Snake (30/1/6)' - Poisoned Fangs Growing up, Joey was never really good at anything. Due to his small stature, he wasn't even an effective bully. Destitute and miserable, he volunteered his body for illicit and dangerous scientific experiments that combined reptilian DNA with human hosts. He was one of a lucky few not killed by the procedure. Instead, his body was enhanced with incredible reflexes and a poisonous bite. 'Surge (100/4/8)' - Sadistic Glee Surge has a sense of humor that fits his power perfectly: He absorbs kinetic energy from attacks, and uses that energy to grow stronger. Most fights he gets into end with him laughing in the face of a powerful, frustrated, and exhausted opponent who could find no way to breach the offense fueling defense of Surge. 'Thorax (65/3/10)' - Stone Core Thorax has the ability to harden his skin and transform his flesh into steel. His protective skin enhances his strength and allows him to absorb any damage his body encounters. Armed with an indestructible exterior, Thorax will fearlessly do anything to satisfy his greed. 'Top Hat (45/1/5)' - Hypnotize Top Hat has the ability to hypnotize others using psionic waves. He will often force his victims to see horrific visions and nightmarish illusions. Many of his foes have been literally scared to death. 'Veila (35/1/6)' - Morph Veila has the ability to transform into any living entity that she encounters. Her power allows her to manipulate her appearance and alter her body mass, gaining the strength and the capable movements of whatever living being she encounters. She is one of the ULH’s most dangerous villains, for they fear that her shape-shifting abiltiy will one day evolve and allow her to exercise the powers of the metahumans she encounters. Category:Allies Category:Cards